Like No Other
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Buffy and Dawn both get married. That didn't stop the vamps and demons from crashing. They continued to come even when they had their own children. Supernatural Crossover. BuffyDean, SamDawn.
1. A Wedding Like No Other

May, 2008 

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a series of fics, hopefully.

-----------------------

**A Wedding Like No Other**

"Someone looks a little upset," a blonde muttered to her brunette friend.

"Sarah, she looks pissed," the brunette, Marissa replied. "Of course, it is her wedding day and she's not there."

The two slayers watched as the bride walked toward them. They knew why she was here, instead of saying "I do" in front of a small circle of family and friends, but they didn't dare speak of it in her presence.

"They're expecting you, Ms. Summers," Sarah spoke politely.

She received a glare in return instead of thank you. They hoped that Ms. Summers never had to face a demon today because they knew the demon wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on her. She was beyond pissed at missing her wedding because she was the only one who could translate something that might contribute to stopping a world-ending situation.

-----------------------

"This had better be good," Dawn glared at a nervous looking Andrew as she walked into the main library. Sitting around various tables were a few slayers, but mostly Watchers. She didn't know why none of these Watcher's could translate whatever it was.

"We had it translated, but o-only a portion of it," Andrew managed to speak. He nodded toward a Watcher who stood up and handed her the book in question. She snatched the book out of his hand and began reading it.

Her anger lessened slightly as she made her way through the prophecy. "I can see why you called, but why today of all days does this have to happen."

"Sorry, Dawn," Andrew shrugged, "But--"

"I know, I know," she sighed as she closed the book. "World save-age or live live-age."

"How's the groom?" one of the slayers asked.

"He's dealing," Dawn nodded. "He figured that one of us would have to deal with something supernatural today. He was more prepared that I was."

"True, but you're allowed to be upset," the same slayer, Michelle, said. "You're the one in her wedding dress."

"Don't remind me," Dawn muttered as she looked down at her white gown. Getting back in Watcher mode, she looked around the room, "Okay, get that message out to the slayers on the line and make sure they know how to deal with this threat. I don't want to be married for an hour before the world goes boom."

-----------------------

"Dean, behind you!" Buffy cried as the vampire tried to sneak up on.

"Got it," Dean nodded his thanks as he ducked under a fist and shoved the stake in the vampires' chest. But just as one vampire became dust, another took its place and tackled Dean. "This is ridiculous."

"I told you this would happen, even with something small and unexpected," Buffy yelled as she beheaded three vampires in one swing with the short sword she had strapped to her leg. With no others, Buffy checked on Dean to see handling his last vampire well enough.

"Good," she said as she hiked up her dress and walked to the fallen doors. Picking them up, she placed the doors where they should have been. Backing away slowly, her hands raised as if to stop hold the doors in place, Buffy walked back to standing next to the minister. "Dean, he's waiting."

"Right," he smirked as he staked the last vampire. He had fun toying with him for a while. Straightening out his tux, Dean walked to the minister and stood in front of Buffy.

"Get with marrying," Buffy nodded toward the shocked minister.

"Uh, y-you may now kiss the b-bride," he answered.

"Bout time," Dean said as he pulled Buffy to him.

-----------------------

"I can't believe we got attacked at our wedding," Dean said after he resurfaced from under the comforters of the bed.

"Can't we just lay here and cuddle?" Buffy asked as she draped herself across his bare chest.

"I know, but, couldn't they just, y'know, not?"

"They're vampires, I don't think they really care about letting the people who kill them have the day off," Buffy reminded. "Now, more cuddle, less talky."

-----------------------

**End**

This is just the set up, I shall explain more in the coming chapters. Oh, and if anyone needs to be reminded, or curious, their ages are as follows: Dean 29, Buffy 27, Sam 25, and Dawn 21.


	2. A Surprise Like No Other

**July, 2008**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**A/N: **I'm changing what I said in **May, 2008. **These are all little ficlets, so don't expect much in the way of big explanations, but I will try my best.

**A/N: **I'm going to be writing in first person and switching to narrative, just to let you all know, but the change will be obvious.

-----------------------

**A Surprise Like No Other**

_Dawn – England Council_

How, I, Dawn Winchester went from having Summers as a last name to Winchester was something like a fairy tale. A fairy tale filled with two heroes, a mystery, the bad guy, and a happy ending; which was the marriage between your father and I. Though, the fates were working against us at times, they could not stop us from being happy. No matter what they threw at us, we fought and it paid off.

It was the summer of 2007 when I met your dad. He came over to England for a mini-vacation. Or at least, that's what he told me and in truth, it was a vacation. The story he told me was that he had gone to grad school to become a lawyer, but he needed one last hurrah before doing so. So naturally, a trip to England was in store. The truth, that I learned a little bit later, was he and his brother Dean had defeated a demon that had been in their lives for a long time. After everything happened, both brothers needed time to relax. Your dad decided to go back to his previous life at college and your uncle, well, he took a short vacation and went back to hunting.

When I met your dad, he was lost in the city and I gladly helped him. After finding his way, I managed to ask him out. I say managed because I couldn't find the right words. I could see he wanted to and he could I wanted to, but we were both nervous. We had just met, but it felt right. Though, I've had that happened on several occasions, but I will tell you about those blunders when you're older. So, our first date went off just fine, until we walked through a park. Your dad met his first vampire that did not have a fear of dead man's blood that night. After teaching him how to properly stake one, we took care of them.

The next morning, after sharing our stories, we officially became a couple. I was a Watcher, and your dad was just enjoying his time at the Council. He didn't want to admit it then, but I knew he too wanted to become one. He would make excuses as to why he sat in on a Watcher related class, or why he was reading demonology books, but he couldn't hide his excitement from me.

So, when summer ended and he was packed to go back to the states, I decided to go with him. This way, I would be able to stay with him, but also, meet his brother and see Buffy. It was weird knowing that my sister was dating his brother. Even weirder knowing that she ended us marrying him basically on the same day as our wedding was quite a shock when the news originally came in a week after our wedding, but I was overjoyed for her and she was the same for me. Though, that didn't stop her from threatening Sam. I was the same with Dean.

But anyway, after flying to Cleveland, I met your uncle and your aunt, my sister. Those were some fun times, let me tell you. We only stayed for a week, but it was a week full of action. Apparently, word got out that the two Winchesters and the Summers' sisters would be in one place. Knowing the odds were against them, the demons still attacked. It's funny now since your dad and your uncle weren't use to that many demons at once, but we made it through.

Landing in California, your dad and I started our new life. Well, not really new since your aunt basically sent a platoon of slayers with us to play bodyguard, but we adjusted. And this way, Sam could continue his Watcher training, which he still denied wanting to do. Your dad is a bad liar, by the way.

"Whose a bad liar?" Sam asked as he walked into their room. After getting married, it seemed ridiculous for them to have separate rooms, so Sam let his room go and moved in with Dawn. It would have been the other way around, but with Dawn being a top Watcher, she had the bigger room.

Dawn smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "Say hello to your dad."

"You're pregnant?" Sam was shocked.

"Is that a problem?"

Recovering, Sam shook his head and walked to his wife. "Of course not, this is amazing."

"I knew you'd think so," Dawn said before Sam captured her mouth in a kiss.

-----------------------

_Buffy – Cleveland_

Once upon a time there was a girl who had fallen in love with a boy. That was her first mistake of many. Well, they were small mistakes and to tell you the truth, she wouldn't go back and change any of it. Because now, that girl is happy. If you haven't figured it out already, that girl is your mother, me!

During the summer of 2007, while I was busy training new slayers to continue the fight, your dad was busy taking down a nasty demon. He was uber-evil, like if The First was corporeal. They took him down and while your dad was looking to vacation somewhere, he found a demon that, like others before him, tried to end the world. Now, your dad was not used to this and managed to get knocked unconscious and almost used in a sacrifice.

I, and a team of slayers, went to find the demon and destroyed it. Your dad had come to during the fight, so when we untied him and he wanted to know what had happened. We didn't want to explain everything, especially anything related to the slayer, but he wouldn't stop trying to get information. He actually broke into the Council and tried to look through some stuff. We knew the instant he stepped foot on the property, but we wanted to see how far he'd get. So, that night, I told him and he told me his story.

For a few weeks, he was happy to do some freelance work for us, but I insisted that someone go with him, a trained slayer. He only had one condition; he got to choose. He chose me, and gave me a look that I found very gross. I'll tell you about looks when you're older, don't worry. I resisted his "charm" as he put it, but I gave out. He just wouldn't give up and so we went out on a date. Let me tell you, a Buffy date is not a Buffy date without someone attacking. Another demon, this time, someone who was the brother spawn thing of someone I killed way back in Sunnydale. The fight lasted no more than ten minutes. It would have been shorter had your dad decided to not be chivalrous and save me. He was rewarded with a nasty bruise, but that still didn't stop him from trying to get a goodnight kiss from me. He got it.

So, that summer, our relationship blossomed. It almost took a step back when I learned his brother was dating my sister over in England. Dean called it coincidence. Something you'll learn about me when you're older, there's only two things I don't believe in, coincidence and leprechauns. But I pushed that aside when your Aunt Dawn and Uncle Sam came to visit. He's very nice and they were good together.

When slaying season started up, which can happen from anywhere between the last week of September to the first week October, your dad and I ventured across America doing the thing he loved to do, hunting. Don't get me wrong, it was nice being away from the Council, having to train slayers that called me "ma'am."

"They only call you "ma'am" because of your seniority, not your age," Dean smirked. He had just come back from the Roadhouse and found his wife sitting in a chair that was situated toward looking out their window. "And who are you talking to?"

He then noticed where her hands were placed and took a cautious step forward. "Buffy?"

"Surprise!" Buffy cheered.

Dean's happiness had dropped considerably and he had gone pale. He stumbled a bit, turned around and walked from the room, muttering, "I need a drink."

Buffy shook her head and looked down at her stomach, "One thing you need to know about your dad? He's a bit of a drama queen."

-----------------------

**End**


End file.
